Burn the Land, Boil the Sea
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Post Miranda, the surviving members of the Serenity's crew find themselves jobless until Jayne brings up the RDA corporation's quest on Pandora...
1. Chapter 1

"Cap'n, do we have a destination?"

Malcolm Reynolds had learned to be wary when Jayne Cobb asked these questions. The last time had been him asking if they could take on a new crew mate. Her name had been Brandy and her only assets were a decent rack. Of course, after the Miranda incident jobs were hard to come by. Apparently Badger was there only surviving employer after the Operative killed so many of their connections.

"What of it?" Mal asked as he calibrated the navigation system.  
"I have a pal. A Colonel in the RDA corporation." Jayne stated.  
"What?" Mal looked up.  
"The Resources Development Administration. They're the people in charge of whats left of Earth that Was. Right now they're mining somethin' called unobtanium on Pandora. I think it's in the Alpha Centauri star system. They're looking for some help in all manner of fields." Jayne stated.  
"I heard about that." Mal waved his hand. "You have a pal?"  
"Har de Har Har." Jayne rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Colonel Miles Quaritch. He helped me get off Earth That Was, so I could get money for ma." He explained.  
"What fields of work are available there?" Mal knew his crew getting antsy was bad.  
"Grouchy natives. Inara's good with people. Failing that, Me, you, and Zoe can fight 'em off. Otherwise we can be body guards. They use a lot of machines-robotic exoskeletons, loading machines, plains. Kaylee will be in Heaven."  
"What do we do with the Doc and his sis?" Mal did not like the idea of River unattended around everything Jayne had just described. She'd been sleeping a lot lately-now that it seemed her nightmares weren't as bad. The psychic genius had also been acting slightly more sane. One time in ten Mal could understand what she was saying. The other nine-well he wasn't sure if she was crazy or being brainy.  
"There's some sort of science thing the Doc can help in, possibly with lil crazy's help on her good days."  
"You still call her lil' crazy."  
"Can we cap'n?" Jayne pleaded. "Free room and board and decent pay!"  
"We should consult the crew." Mal stated. "Or just Zoe-"  
"I need planet side sir." Zoe had stepped into the cockpit. "For a little while, at least."  
"I don't know..." Mal was still wary of leaving the ship that long.  
"Sir, I will be going to Pandora. I heard about it on my own. They offer medical treatment for their workers and their families, if they don't have to pay for their transport."  
"You don't have any family." Mal pointed out.  
"Not yet sir, but it's on it's way."

Zoe was so expressionless and her voice so dead pan it took Mal a minute to realize what she was saying. And Jayne walking over, dropping to his knees, and hugging her stomach.

"Part of the little man lives!"  
"I would like to state there will be no tummy touching." Zoe stated. "And you're in a position I could snap your neck from."  
"Five more minutes."

Mal's eyes were wide. For one he hadn't realized that Jayne actually liked Wash. Two, Jayne honestly didn't look at Zoe as a woman (one too many threats to little Jayne) and so it wasn't a perverted gesture. Three, Jayne was happy that Zoe was pregnant with her dead husband's child. Mal was still too startled to sort out how he felt about the situation. He exhaled and shook his head.  
"I'll see a course for Alpha Centauri."  
"Already did."

Malcolm jumped when River spoke. She hadn't quit being a silent sneaker who liked to play in the vents.  
"Haven't I told you not to do that?"  
"I was keeping an eye on Zoe."  
"She was the first to know. Before me even." Zoe stated as she twisted Jayne's arm so he'd let go.  
"Me arm!"  
"Right. River, what's your take?" Mal asked.

River frowned and looked into empty space.  
"Man opened Pandora's box and let out all the evils of the world. Only hope remained. Man hasn't learned."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you get the air is toxic for humans outside the compound?"

Mal rolled his eyes as Simon played the cynic.  
"Come on Simon! They have Exoskeletons!" Kaylee pointed at the pamphlet.  
"What are avatars?" River asked.  
"Seems like it's how you can get around easiest in the world..." Inara stated as Zoe glanced over it.  
"I could use one..."  
"They create it in a splicing process..." Simon stated. "They take The DNA structure of the aboriginal people and blend it with your own DNA that you send ahead. Through that process it's usually done by the time you arrive. Usually the trip itself takes longer."  
"Right." River looked up. "I'll send it ahead. Who needs an Avatar?"  
"Well if I am to commune with them..." Inara began. Mal snorted.  
"They're a different species. I doubt your womanly wiles would have an effect on them." He stated.  
"Believe it or not Mal, my occupation is more then sex." Inara retorted. "Say, social skills. Not something you would know of."

"Okay, Inara..."  
"I don't want to be a useless warrior because of my condition." Zoe stated. "So if they can sort out my DNA from..."  
"You'll need to fill out a special form." Simon stated.  
"I can do that."  
"I should have one too," Simon added, "Being as I'm going in as someone who can offer first aid."

"Right!" River nodded. "Simon, Inara, Zoe...any other takers?"  
"I don't want no blue clone." Jayne stated.  
"I still don't understand how these things work." Mal pointed out.  
"Mental synchronization." River perked up. Simon exhaled and nodded.  
"They connect synapses between your and the Avatar's mind. Since it brain is supposed to be an empty replica of yours, the process isn't too intrusive. It's mostly technobabble, but your human body is placed in a cylindrical chamber. They induce sleep and rather then dream, your mind enters the Avatar's empty brain."  
"Right. I'll past on the out of body experience." Mal stated

"The Packet says we need to seen DNA ahead of us if the Avatars are to be completed by the time we arrive."  
"I guess we'll stop in Persephone. Kaylee!" Mal stated as River began to gather locks of hair from Inara, Zoe, and Simon.  
"Yes sir!" The mechanic stood up.  
"Make sure the Serenity can make it to Pandora. I don't want our home to become our coffin. There isn't much out there besides that little moon."  
"Do I have a price range I have to work with?" Kaylee asked.  
"Whatever money isn't being used on food. Inara, I leave that on your hands." Mal stated. Inara paused and looked up.  
"Me?"  
"You have a good sense of nutrition. Jayne will bring home junk and River..." Mal shook his head. Last time River had brought on a live cow. He didn't even know where it came from. "And Simon, you restock our first aid. Bandages and alcohol and the like."  
"What should I do?" River asked.

Mal flinched at the thought of her running wild.  
"Jayne, escort her to drop off our advance packet to be sent express to the RDA." He stated.  
"What? Why me?" Jayne protested.  
"Zoe can help me guard the ship. You need a role."  
"But-" Jayne protested.  
"Can I get reading material on Pandora?" River asked.  
"As long as you avoid further Greek myth references. Its damn depressing." Mal exhaled. "Any further statements?"  
"I don't know why we're doing this?" Simon asked. "This RDA-"  
"Is the Alliance's only rival for control over the 'verse." Zoe informed. "They won't come looking for River there. They have no power."  
"Right." Simon nodded.  
"Come on guys. Theres work to be done..."

Mal blinked as River walked over to Zoe and grasped her hand.  
"Hope."


End file.
